One Heart Claimed by Two
by MadMikky
Summary: Mal wasn't lying when she said that kids don't date on the Isle. Gang activity was more accurate, but claiming was the best way to describe it. This is the story of how Gil was claimed. But was it by the ones he loved or was it by their enemies? WARNING, adult scenes, trigger for abuse, and fire.


One Heart Claimed by Two

I don't know what happened. One second I was thinking about Dean and Cas having a daughter, the next I'm watching Disney and reading Harry/Uma/Gil fics and now I'm writing one. Such is the life of a fangirl I guess. Anyway, as you can guess I have become completely obsessed with Disney's Descendants and Disney itself- not that's any different than normal. I might even make an AU of the Big Four with this… now I can't stop thinking about that. Okay, one step at a time. This is a Harry/Uma/Gil fic or a Sea Three fic (I didn't come up with that name, it belongs to its rightful creator, is there even a ship name for these guys? How about Gilmary… yeah never mind, I'll stick with Sea Three for now.) meaning polyamory (many loves) and bisexual three ways. If you don't like then this is a WARNING, don't read. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. You have been warned. Anyway, thank you to Nesthellshert as always for editing and beta reading for me. I know that these sort of things are not your cups of tea and I greatly appreciate you doing this for me. I own nothing except my OCs, trust me you'll know them when they show up. Disney's Descendants and its characters belong to Disney and Melissa De La Cruz, the author of the book series. Now that all that is out of the way let's get on with the story. Comment and favorite if you like. Enjoy.

One Heart Claimed by Two

When Mal had told Ben that no one dated on the Isle, that it was mostly gang activity, she wasn't lying.

No one dated, no one loved or liked anyone. Everything was about dominance and power. That wasn't to say there weren't couples on the Island. There were plenty, but none of them were dating. Some of them didn't even want to be in the relationship.

However, they were claimed and no one can undo that but the claimer.

Claiming is common place on the Isle, though if you asked Mal and the Core Four, it's barbaric and sick. What this is, is someone takes interest in someone else, that someone is generally the claimer. The claimer will then stake their claim on their interest if they so wish. This is done in public so everyone knows not to touch the claimed and sometimes it's violent and gruesome. Claims can be made in lots of different ways. Some people leave marks—i.e., hickeys, bites or even scars—on their claimed. Others will lock lips with them in front of a crowd—this is the preferred and least violent way. Or—and this one is the one no one wants, claimed or audience that happens to witness it—the claimer will strip their claimed and proceed to fuck them right then and there. Sometimes this isn't as bad as it sounds, sometimes the claimed wants this. But most of the time the only people who do this are the sickest and darkest kids and they force the claimed into it. Once a claim is staked the only way for the claimed to get out is if the claimer is killed or loses interest and tells them to get lost. If anyone tries to save the claimed that is a challenge to the claimer and a fight will ensue. Sometimes this is good and the claimed can be saved, but as was said before, only the most deranged kids actually force themselves on someone else and no one wants to deal with that.

In all honesty, most people thought that Harry Hook would be one of those kids that would force himself on whoever he staked claim too. But Gil knew better. He knew that that was a line Harry could never bring himself to cross. He could kill someone if he wanted or needed to, but never do something that wrong. Harry would rather cut off his own hand—something Gil wished he didn't want—than force himself on someone else. He also knew that Uma would murder the crimson clad boy, first mate or not, if he did that. Uma had set some major rules when she formed her crew. She didn't care if anyone staked a claim on whoever. However, each person had to give consent and no one was to force themselves on anyone. Death awaited anyone who broke that rule. Gil admired her for taking a stand against that part of the claiming. It meant she really cared for her crew and that she would protect them even from the Islands unspoken laws.

It was these traits, and many more, that had Gil falling for them.

He had known for a long while that he liked them. It started out with just a weird fluttery feeling in his belly whenever he saw them smile then spread out to his whole body. He didn't understand what it was at first. In all honesty he thought he had some kind of parasite colony inside him. He had wanted to ask someone what was wrong with him, but Isle doctors where monsters, his father was worse, and his brothers were just as bad. So in the end he just kept quiet and dealt with it.

It wasn't until he almost got himself killed that he realized what the feeling was.

It had been a week since Mal and the Rotten Four left the Isle leaving Uma in a mood and he was trying to get some eggs to make her feel better. So he snuck into his father's back yard to the chicken coop. This was something he did often enough, but this time he got caught.

"You miserable whelp."

He froze at the sound of his father's growl, too scared to even face him.

"Who told you that you could take my eggs." He demanded stomping toward his youngest.

Panicked Gil bolted for the back gate hoping he could make it back to the ship and to safety. But alas the fates were against him as Gaston Jr. and third cut him off each taking hold of his arms. He struggled as they turned him around so he was staring fearfully into his father's blazin onyx eyes.

"You run off and join that damn sea wench along with the Hook's crazy brat, disobeying my direct order to never talk to them again. And now I find you stealing from my coop." the brute was seething with fury, his hand inching closer to Gil's neck. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

All Gil could do was stare at the oncoming hand, many memories of night where he struggled for breath coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Answer me you brat." Gaston snarled finally letting his monstrous hand wrap around the boy's thick neck.

Gil instantly began choking, struggling harder against his brothers to get free. Now more than ever he wished his captain and first mate were here to save him. But at the same time he didn't want them to see how pathetic he was against his father. Tears leaked from his eyes as he was caught in an internal whirlpool. All while his father was draining him of life.

"Useless little whelp." His father spat.

"What do you want us to do with him pa?" Jr. asked, a sick smirk on his face.

"Teach him a lesson." Gaston growled using his brute strength to throw his youngest against the fence watching him gasp and cough. "If he stops breathing oh well, just get him out of my sight."

"You got it pa." Third nodded grabbing the front of Gil vest just so he could pull him forward and ram his fist into his brother's face successfully knocking him out.

"C'mon." Jr. grinned. "I got an idea."

When Gil woke up about half an hour later, he was horrified to find himself with his hands tied behind his back, hanging by his ankles over a barrel of dingy water. He wanted to cry out but there was some kind of cloth shoved in his mouth—practically down his throat—and another strip of cloth tied around his head to keep the other in place. He began to panic as he wriggled his body about trying to get free.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake." Jr. chuckled.

"Enjoy your nap baby brother?" Third snorted grabbing Gil's elbow and pushing him into a spin.

"We know how much you like the water, seeing as how you spend all your time on that dumb boat with those crazy shits, so we thought you might want a closer look."

Gil tried to yell for help, to beg with is brothers not to do this, but all that came out were muffled mumbles.

"Sorry, what was that?" Third asked cupping his ear dramatically. "Oh sorry we can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full."

"I think he's excited." Jr. chortled knowing full well that his little brother was terrified. "Let's not keep him waiting then."

Laughing like a bunch of loons, the twins sauntered over to a crank and began to turn it, slowly lowering Gil toward the barrel. He struggled, tried to break the ropes with just his strength, but they were too thick. He tried get the cloth off by rubbing it on his shoulder so he could spit out the other one but that was hard to do when you were upside down. He even tried to bend at the waist to give himself a little more time to think of something else but the panic he felt made it hard to concentrate so he just ended up flopping around like a fish on a hook. Just before his head was dunked under he took a big breath through his nose and held it wondering if this was how he was going to die. They left him under their until he had to breath letting a bunch of bubbles escape from his nose, that's when they lifted him back up. They gave him a few minutes before lowering him in again. Over and over they did this. Over and over he held his breath until he couldn't anymore, the duration of which growing shorter and shorter as they continued. The time of which they kept him out varied from a few minutes to seconds making it even harder on his lungs as he tried to keep from passing out. It got to the point where he just couldn't do it anymore. He just wanted it to stop. They lowered him in and this time he didn't even bother holding his breath, he let the air escape him as the world around him went black and he floated away.

He knew he had passed out and yet he was still aware of the world around him. He could hear muffled fighting outside the water, and someone shouting his name. He felt himself being lifted out of the barrel then cut down and gently laid on the ground. He could hear talking and feel hands on his body, removing the ropes and cloth but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Harry he's not breathing." He heard Uma grit through her teeth.

"Don't ya do thes ta us mate." Harry growled pumping on Gil's chest. "C'mon, open yer bloody eyes already."

"You are not allowed to leave this world do you hear me." Uma hissed as she patted his cheeks. "Your captain forbids it. Now wake the hell up."

Suddenly he could feel something being pushed out of his lungs as he rolled onto his side coughing violently spitting up water. Uma and Harry patted his back to try and help him get it all up as they breathed a sigh of relief. Gil was okay.

"Hey guys." Gil gasped after he was done coughing.

"What the bloody hell were ya thinkin?" Harry demanded glaring at the boy. "Ya know not ta get too close ta yer brothers."

"I wa-as trying t-t-to get some e-eggs from dad." Gil shivered.

"Next time just take them from the market." Uma snapped as she and Harry lifted Gil to his feet.

"But th-those eggs are rott-ten." Gil whined suddenly very sleepy.

"Everythin on the Island is rotten ya block head." Harry sighed as they practically dragged the muscled teen toward the ship.

"Not dad's." Gil shook his head, regretting it instantly as it raged with pain.

"C'mon let's get you back to the ship so you can get dry and warm." Uma gave her small smile that she saved only for Gil and Harry and the fluttery feeling started again.

"Aye, Hook knows we don't need th' smell of wet dog around." Harry snorted giving his own smile making the feeling worse.

It was then in his oxygen deprived state that he realized that this feeling was something close to love. He would gladly die for these two if it meant they would be happy. With his questions finally answered he let himself smile a big old goofy grin as he lulled off to dreamland.

Unaware that his life was only going to get way more complicated soon enough.

It was months after the incident with his brothers- the battle between the Core Four done and gone and Uma one again back on the Isle thanks to the magic in her mother's necklace- and all though he now knew what the fluttery feeling was it didn't change the fact that he didn't know what to do with it. Of course the first thing that came to mind was claim them as his own. But claim Harry Hook and Uma the sea witch? You don't just walk up and stake your claim on two of the most insane villains on the Isle unless you want a hook in the eye or a tentacle around your throat. There was no way he could do that. He didn't even know if they felt anything remotely close to what he did. Gil wasn't daft to the fact that he was the softer of his three-part crew. So in his mind the likelihood of those two feeling anything but loyalty to him was far none. So he relented to just let his feeling stay buried as he continued on with his everyday life, being as oblivious as ever like nothing was wrong.

Then it happened.

It was a normal day in the Chip Shoppe for everyone. They laughed and moaned about how much life sucked on the Isle, breaking out into song in dance every now and then for no apparent reason as was the way of their world. Meanwhile Gil was leaning against the long table where he normally would be pretending he didn't see one of Mad Madam Mim's granddaughters shamelessly flirting with Harry. She giggled, leaning her full bust against his arm and flipped her purple hair while batting her obviously fake—and crudely applied—lashes. This would absolutely boil his blood if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was obviously not interested. He kept trying to push the girl off and would bluntly tell her he wasn't into skanks and to buzz off. She would just giggle, call him silly and press herself against him harder. If she didn't get the hint soon, Gil would step in and shove her out knowing full well that Harry would be angry with him since he could do it himself. But seriously the girl was getting on his nerves. He was used to seeing Harry and Uma's one night stands buzz around them for days until they finally got the message, but this girl was just ridiculous.

"Girly if ye don't stop with yer idiotic behavior aama going ta have ta hook ya." Harry finally snarled pushing her off.

"Oh, but Harry you marked me." She whined.

This had Gil choking on his boiled egg as he stared wide eyed at the girl's revealed her collar bone where in fact a purplish bite mark glared back at him.

"You claimed me." She giggled tilting her head to the side, her smile freezing Gil's blood.

The whole room turned to them as Harry suddenly burst out in a belly aching laugh, holding his side.

"Me claim ye?" He hooted. "Please, ah never leave marks like that. And besides," he paused getting serious as he raised his hook. "Even if ah did claim ya, as the claimer it is within mah right to end it. So even though ah know that's not mine, aama telling ye this now. Get lost, ah don't want ye."

"But Harry-" the whiny girl was cut off as a sword was suddenly pressed against her neck.

"You heard him." Uma sneered pushing the girl back as she walked around her to stand by Harry. "He doesn't want you. And besides, he's already taken."

"What?" the girl squawked. "Who claimed him?"

"Me." With that Uma turned on Harry, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him toward her waiting lips.

Gil watched with a smile as Harry got over his shock, grabbed Uma around the waist and dipped her back so she was practically balancing on her heals and deepened the kiss. This wasn't just Harry simply accepting the claim, this was Harry staking his own. This wasn't something that most see. Normally the claimer stakes their claim and the claimed just accepts. But then again these two were both extremely dominate personalities. The only one Harry submitted to was Uma, and even then it wasn't without a bit of a fight. The whole crew roared at the union of their captain and first mate with Gil being the loudest of them all. Yes, there was a pain in his heart at seeing the two people he loved the most claim one another, squashing his chances with either of them. But the thought of them being happy and knowing that they were well taken care of in each other's arms was one of the most comforting feeling he's had. That night they partied pulling out the best booze they had, singing, dancing, part taking in knife throwing contests and just acting like fools all around.

Gil watched his smile still gleaming bright, from his place by the ship's railing, reveling in the crew's bliss. He knew that after a while this would ebb away and he may start to feel a little bitter but for now he just wanted to be happy for his friends. Even if it meant he wouldn't be happy for a long while.

"Well ello there fish bait." Harry said sliding up next to Gil, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey guys." Gil smiled as Uma joined them.

"You've been smiling like that all day pretty boy. What's up?" Uma asked looking uninterested.

"I'm just happy for you guys." He said honestly.

"Nothing to be happy about it's just a claiming." She shrugged, though he could see how she glanced at the son of Hook.

"Aye, everyone's just using this as excuse ta drink and be loud." Harry snorted.

"They do that anyway." Gil shrugged.

"Still." Harry shrugged. "C'mon, pretty boy, go dance and have fun."

"Actually." Gil said stifling a yawn. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Party pooper." Harry smirked.

"Off with you then." Uma nodded knowing that if they don't let him get his sleep he'll get loopy and more blunt than normal.

Gil nodded standing up from his seat gave them a solute then sauntered off to his bunk.

"We should do it soon." Harry hissed to his new claimed. "The time is right."

Uma simply shook her head.

"Not yet. I don't want to give our enemies a reason to target him." she sighed.

"If we take 'im they will know better than ta attack him." Harry insisted.

"Not. Yet." Uma hissed back. "Let's just enjoy the party, tomorrow is gonna be hell on both of us."

And she was right. It didn't always happen, but somehow Uma new it would to her. Sometimes after a claim has been staked there is retaliation. Either jealous kids challenge the claimer, or ambush them if they're that cowardly, for the right to claim the claimed. There were many a girls and boys who had wanted both Uma and Harry. Most boys just wanted to dominate Uma while girls wanted in on the power she held, and with Mal and her gang off the Isle her power was only growing. Meanwhile when it came to Harry boys and girls wanted him for protection. No one messes with Harry Hook and lives, so imagine if you belonged to him. But of course there were those that wanted to control him. And well, as most on the Isle sing, "if you can't take it, break it."

For days now Gil had been fighting off attempted murders for both Uma and Harry. They didn't just didn't let up. The first one was in fact that little granddaughter of Mad Madam Mim herself. She had come while they were patrolling the streets looking for trouble. Gil was walking behind them like he always did, letting his mind wander off into his head while keeping his eye on his captain and first mate when a vendor's wares had caught his eye. It was a table full of sharp weapons. He was in need of a new sword sense he lost his in a bet too Gonzo. So he browsed looking for the right one to take. And that was when he saw the glint of something shiny just out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he could see the girl creeping along the street's side with a knife clutched in her right hand. He understood instantly what was going on when he saw the look in her eyes. He grabbed the first sword within reach and rush for her.

"Uma, look out!" He cried just as the girl was raising her blade.

This caught all their attentions. Uma and Harry turned shocked at seeing the girl as she stood their knife raised. Getting a hold of her barring the purple head shrieked raising the knife higher and bringing it down before either pirate could draw their own blades. Still her hesitance gave Gil enough time to reach them. He stepped in front of them using his sword to block the knife then wretch it out of her hold. Weaponless and scared she tried to make a run for it only for Gil to grab her by the neck and slam her against the nearest wall.

"Gil, hold up." Uma ordered before he could run the girl through with his blade.

"Well, well if it isn't the little grape." Harry snickered, the near death experience not fazing him in the least.

"What did you think that was going to accomplish?" Uma wondered tilting her head.

"He marked me." The girl shrieked making Gil tighten his grip. "He belongs to me."

"Wrong." Uma hissed. "He is mine. But if you want a claim so bad, why don't you go find the Gaston's I hear they're lookin to make a harem."

"He is mine." The girl cried.

"I'll only say this once." Uma sighed pulling out her sword. "Leave me and my crew alone or the next time I see you, you won't have to worry about Gil here running you through since I'll be the one to do it. Harry is mine. That's final."

The girl was still seething but when Uma ordered Gil to let her go she ran as fast as she could down the street leaving the three standing there to watch her go.

"Good job mate." Harry smiled at Gil throwing his arm around the blonde boy.

"I was just doing what I'm supposed to." Gil shrugged hoping the heat on his face wasn't what he thought it was.

"Still, I owe you." Uma nodded, looking down at the blade in his hand. "Nice sword by the way.

"Thanks, it's new." Gil smiled.

The few days following that the attacks didn't stop. Gil had taken up shadowing both his captain and first mate wherever they go in order to keep them safe until this all died down. However, this wore on all three of them. Uma and Harry didn't mind that Gil was always with them, but he was always in danger and the bruises he was getting from all the fighting were only making them rage more. Not to mention they always had to watch their backs, always glancing to the side. Being paranoid was the way to be on the Isle but there was such a thing as being too paranoid. Because of their anger they found most everything Gil said annoying which would lead him to be banished. At first he understood. But when it happened for the seventh time that day he was started to get discouraged. He tried telling himself that they were just on edge and his bluntness wasn't helping. He remembered not to call Uma Shrimpy, but every now and then he would mention their home life or parents. That was a big no, no.

"Gil shut up!" Uma roared after he had pondered about the suspicious bruise on her shoulder he happened to glance at.

"Thas it, out ya go." Harry groaned grabbing the back of Gil's vest.

At this point he's learned not to fight back or try to defend himself. It wouldn't do any good. So he let Harry throw him out and watched him go back inside. But this time he didn't sit on the front step. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on. He didn't really intend on going anywhere specific. He just didn't want to bother Uma and Harry anymore so he'd leave them alone till Uma gets done with her shift. Then he would shadow them back to ship. But for now, he would have to find something to amuse himself with.

What he didn't expect was all the fun he was going to have.

"Well if it isn't the octopus's shadow."

Whipping around he saw about five kids, all surrounding him.

"Hey guys, what's up." Gil smiled not really recognizing any of them.

This made them all laugh which only made him cock his head making them laugh harder.

"I sometimes forget how dumb you really are." The leader, a kid wearing all black with a few dark shades of blue here and there chuckled. "Too stupid to even realize he's going to die."

At this Gil brows shot up.

He was going to die?

"We get you out of the way, getting to the hook brat and your captain will ten times easier."

Gil's demeanor darkened then. No one threatened his captain and first mate and got away with it. A fact they would soon learn.

"You're not going to touch Uma or Harry." He growled balling up his fists.

"Get him!" Someone yelled charging for the blonde.

Without drawing his sword, Gil lifted his arm and swung clothes lining the kid before dodging out of the way of another. Anyone watching would have thought that they were dancing. He only had to pull out his sword when the other kids pulled out their own blades. And even then they were no match for him. He would simply incapacitate them and move on. Even when they ganged up on him there was no compaction. His superior strength and sword skills were just too much for them. Or at least that's what it seemed. He'd just taken care of one more goon when something heavy and metallic whacked him upside his head knocking off his bandana.

"Gah!" He groaned falling to his knees.

"Like I said; to stupid to know your going to die." The leader snickered grabbing a fist full of Gil's blonde hair and pulling back, exposing his throat to the knife. "Now all I have to do is get rid of the hook and Uma will be mine."

"Is that right mate?" Harry chuckled from behind the kid pressing said hook to his chin. "Ah don't think it'll be that easy."

"Remove your hand from my second mate before I do it for you." Uma growled pointing her sword at the offending hand.

With a hook at his throat and a sword at his hand he didn't really have a choice. Though he was still sore about coming so close to winning only to have the chance ripped from him. So in true villain fashion he growled and released Gil by throwing his head toward the ground. Gil groaned stopping himself before he reached the asphalt and began rubbing the back of his head. Harry growled at the action grabbing the back of the leader's neck and kneeling him in the gut.

"Gil can you stand?" Uma demanded keeping her blade on the offender.

"Yes captain." Gil nodded.

"Then get up." She ground out.

On shaky legs he did as he was told leaning against a stack of crates before he fully gathered his bearings.

"Uma?" Harry said in askance, his eyes shining with violent insanity.

"Yes, just not here." She nodded to the adjacent ally. "Take him in there."

Harry nodded in understanding sparing a glance at a confused Gil.

"Aama show ya whit happens when ye touch our Gil." He hissed in the kids ear so that only he could hear before dragging him off to the ally.

Uma turned away, looking Gil over with a stern glare and waited patiently for the screams to stop.

Despite the pain in the back of his head he felt fine. He also felt like he was in real trouble. He wasn't sure what it was he did, but whatever it was really pissed both Uma and Harry off majorly. Was it because he got in a fight. But he didn't start it and he was only defending himself and his crew mates. How could that be wrong? He figured he would find out pretty quick as the screams died away and Harry came sauntering out.

"What happened?" Uma demanded, her first mate at her side now.

"Aye, we sent ye out ta the step an' when ah went ta fetch ya, ye weren't there." Harry breathed tilting his head.

Gil looked back and forth between them, and gulped.

He was defiantly in trouble.

"Well, I thought that ya know with all the stuff that has been happening you guys might want some space so I left." He admitted.

"And why'd you do that?" Uma gritted.

"I was gonna come back after your shift was over and then these guys showed up."

"And you decided to fight them?"

"No they attacked first and they threatened you guys."

"So ye were jist defending our honor?" Harry snorted glancing at all the in unconscious kids laying around. "Not bad."

"How did tall dark and screamy get the drop you then?" Uma wondered putting more force into her glare.

"He smacked me over the head with something heavy and made of metal." Gil mumbled.

"He put up a good fight and protected us capin." Harry shrugged giving his captain a look. "Perhaps he deserves a reward."

Uma rounded on him giving him her most fearsome glare before it melted away into a smile.

"He did do good." She agreed getting Gil to relax just a little. "But"- and just like that relief gone- "regardless, he ran off when we told him to stay put, and let a lowlife get the better of him almost losing his life disobeying my direct order of never leaving this world. Reward no, punishment yes."

Eyes going wide he saw both of them smile like they just came up with the best scheme.

"Uh oh." He gulped.

"Uh oh es right pretty boy." Harry snickered grabbing the boy by the back of the neck.

In all honesty, there were plenty of times Gil could have broken free and run off. However he knew that the punishment would be ten times worse and he would never run from his captain and first mate. So he let them drag him back to the ship and bellow into... Uma's quarters?

"Guys?" He asked looking more confused than they've ever seen him.

"This isn't gonna be like any punishment you've ever been through, baby boy." Uma smirk standing in front of him. "Now strip."

He didn't think it was possible, but now he was even more confused than before.

"Best do it mate." Harry grinned standing at the door incase the boy tried to run.

"Slowly." Uma ordered, crossing her arms.

Gulping again he did as he was commanded starting with his gloves, then his vest and ripped up tank top. All the while he could feel their eyes on him making him turn red. He didn't understand how this was punishment at first. But now that he was half naked- on his way to full nudity- he got it. Being so bare and vulnerable was just not something you wanted to do on the Isle. It didn't matter who it was in front of you just didn't want to do it. Add that to the attraction he felt for them and this was just torture. He was so afraid they would judge him; take one look and throw him out- garment less most likely. He knew he was riddled with scars, as were most children of the isle, but for whatever reason he found them to be the most hideous thing in the world now. And yet, even with all his insecurities and fears, he felt pleased. His captain and first mate, the two most important people in the world to him, only had eyes for him and this moment. Even if it was humiliating for them to see him like this he couldn't help but feel aroused.

Which is why he hesitated when all he had left was his underwear.

"All of it." Uma orders horsley.

He could hear Harry growl lowly behind him making him shiver.

With trembling hands be pulled them off and stood bunching in on himself to try and hide his body.

"Stand up straight love." Harry huffed stalking closer to his shivering prey. "Show our capin your whole self."

Biting his lip he did as he was told knowing what was coming next.

"Oh-ho." Harry chuckled running his hook down Gil's arm. "Lookey 'ere, Uma. Ah believe our boys a bit excited."

"I can see that." Uma purred. "This is quite pleasing."

"Can..." Gil took a deep breath attempting to calm his racing heart. "Can I put them back on now?"

"Oh no, no,no." Uma tutted. "Your punishment is just getting started."

"Aye mate." Harry snickered. "Wait till ya see whit we have in store fur ye."

"Harry, get the rope." Uma nodded.

This was it. He just knew they were gonna tie him up then make him parade around the Isle in his birthday suit. Maybe if he swore to never disobey them again they would just make him walk around the ship.

"On yer knees love." Harry hiss in his ear as he gripped his wrists.

"And no talking." Uma instructed watching as Gil obeyed perfectly.

Just waiting for the worst Gil kept his eyes on the floor boards as his hands were tied behind his back.

"Eyes up here baby." Uma cooed lifting his chin with the tip of her pointed finger.

They just kept surprising him as they smiled then began to disrobe one another. He watched as the stripped one another, locking lips and marking each other's necks. Absolutely mesmerized by their little show he didn't notice when they started watching him.

"Harry," the captain sighed moving so her back was pressed against her first mate and completely exposed to a capping Gil. "You know what to do."

"Aye- aye capin." Harry growled gripping her hips.

"Gil, watch closely." She ordered trailing her hand from her chest and to her abdomen.

He followed it letting his eyes stay trained on her center just as Harry's manhood poked out from between her legs, pressing against her.

"Suck it." Harry gritted through clenched teeth.

Gil blinked rapidly staring up at them.

"You heard him." Uma smirked.

Looking back and forth between them a couple of times he finally understood what this punishment was really going to be. The thing was, he didn't know weather the realization was thrilling or terrifying. Either way, he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips.

"Well go on then." Harry grinned, revelling at the pure lust in the second mates eyes.

Nodding Gil leaned forward, hesitating for just a fraction of a second before wrapping his lips around the tip.

"Thas it." Harry moaned letting his left hand travel up to Uma's breast while the other wrapped around her hips making her sigh.

Taking deep breaths as he went, Gil swallowed as much of his first mate as he could until his nose was buried in Uma's dark curls.

"Now, pretty boy, you just stay there and take what Harry gives you. Understand?" His captained cooed.

"Mmhm." Gil hummed the vibrations of which made Harry growl.

"Then ah shall giv ya whit ya want." Harry smiled before pulling back, pulling himself from Gil's lips, running his length along Uma's core before snapping them forward.

The quick movement was a surprise but Gil dared not move. Uma moaned lowly as Harry's cock slipped between her folds, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as her hands found their way into Gil's hair. Gil stared up at the two marveling at the lust and pleasure written on their faces. The fact that he was giving them such pleasure made his heart soar. This is what he has wanted since they first asked him to join the crew. And yet he couldn't let himself get caught up in all this. This was punishment and nothing more. Just a way for them to have fun. And he was just a tool in this moment.

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while he was there.

Pull back slow, then snap forward. Over and over again Harry abused Gil's throat while pleasuring his captain. All the while watching Gil's eyes. He could see the lust as he swallowed his rather impressive girth, see the unyielding wish to please his captain and first mate. Gil had always been so innocent and pure. That is why he and Uma didn't want to do this yet. But they were villains, there was only so much self restraint they had. So he indulged with Uma knowing that it would be a little while before they bring the boy back for more. Revelled in the feeling of his throat tightening around him as the son of Gaston tried to swallow the thickness. The way the boy's tongue would jump and press itself against him. And how every now and a again Gil would let his teeth gently scrape against him before realising what he was doing a open his mouth further so as not to hurt Harry. Then, when Harry had pulled back nearly past Gil's lips, the boy would circle his tongue around the head and flick it up to teas Uma's clit making her cry out. All that coupled with Uma's slick core heating his shaft, her clit running along his cock put him in a state of euphoria. It would send straight into the depths of madness if it continued. But he didn't want it to end here. There was so much more he and his captain had planned for the second mate.

"Uma," he hissed.

It was a warning and she knew it. Though she didn't want this to stop, they had a punishment to carry out. They couldn't let their boy go without learning his lesson.

"Gil, you can stop." She gasped.

He looked up at them his eyes going wide. Were they not enjoying it? Did he do something wrong?

Seeing this Uma gently pulled on Gil's hair pulling him off of Harry and held his cheeks so he was looking up at them.

"Tell him how he did Harry." She commanded. "How did he make you feel."

"Sinfully perfect." The pirate born growled fixing Gil with his piercing eyes. "Like I was in villain heaven. And you capin?"

"Amazing." She sighed letting her head fall back before growling out. "You are going to have to tell us where you learned to do that."

Harry nodded his tone going dark.

"Aye, we have words for whoever taught ye." He snarled.

He was too shocked to see how pleased they were to tell them he didn't learn that from anywhere. He had just heard some people talking in The chip shop and tried to copy it. He was thankful it worked.

"Now it's time for the real punishment." Uma smirked. "Get him up and in the chair."

Grinning like a loon Harry did just as she asked. Helping Gil stand he then moved him to Uma's chair where he pushed him down and tied his torso to the back so he couldn't move. That done he grabbed one of Uma's discarded scarfs and wrapped it around his boys head so it was wedged between his lips.

"Thes es th' fun part." He whispered in the confused boys ear before he started to nibble on it making Gil moan softly.

"Harry." Uma called from her spot on the bed. "There will be time for that latter. Come here."

He smirk, sliding smoothly back her way hovering over her so Gil could see them. They locked lips, clinging to one another, running their hands along limbs and skin making each other gasp and moan. Out of the corner of her eye Uma could see Gil subconsciously struggling against his bonds as his member stood at attention giving them a standing ovation. She smiled at as as Harry moved so he was behind her again watching as she leaned down on her hands and knees just waiting for him.

"Watch closely pretty boy." She smirked.

With Uma, Harry didn't have to be slow or gentle. So he plunged right in like he knew she liked.

"Aaahh!" She cried out her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Harry, yes."

As she moan and cried Gil twitched and jumped wanting nothing more than to join them. But the word of his captain forbade him. He knew that if he did anything to get closer they would only punish him more. And though he did like watching them he wanted to be with them more and if he didn't behave he wouldn't be. So he controlled himself with everything he had. Not that it wasn't any less torturous.

Harry drove himself over again into their captain angling his hips this way and that to hit pleasure buttons within her pussy. All the while their eyes were on Gil as he fidgeted in his seat trying to behave.

"Look at him Harry." She gasped. "Trying so hard to be a good little second mate. But he hasn't learned his lesson yet has he?"

"No he hasn't." Harry growled loving the despair running threw Gil's eyes at their words.

"So let's give him a better show." She giggled pressing her back against Harry's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "See what your missing, pretty boy."

Gritting his teeth against his gag he screwed his eyes shut taking deep breaths.

"Na- ah," Harry chuckled. "None of that, eyes open love."

Whimpering pitifully he did as they said watched as Harry entered Uma over and over again making her moan and cry with bliss.

"Harry, yes right there." Uma smirked knowing she was getting to Gil.

"Ya love it when ah impale ya, don't ye capin." Harry chuckled.

"Oh villain's yes." She cried

"Mmph." Gil groaned tugging at his bonds just a little.

If this continued he didn't think he could hold on.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Uma gasped. "Was that you begging baby boy."

"Ah think it was." Harry smirked. "It seems he's about ready ta burst."

"But he still hasn't learned his lesson." She pouted.

"Oh but there es a way he can make it up ta us."

"That's right." Locking eyes with Gil she smirked a devilish grin. "What do you say, angel boy, you want the chance to make it up to us?"

He nodded furiously wanting nothing more than to please them.

"So eager." Harry chuckled.

"We need to hear you say it dear." Uma encouraged mockingly.

"Pwease, caphtain." He whimpered.

"Still can't hear ya mate." Harry snarled giving a rather violent thrust to make Uma cry out.

"PWEASE CAPHTAIN, HIRST ATE! PWEASE!" He sobbed tugging at his binding harder.

"Thas more like it. Wouldn't ya say capin?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Get him up and ready."

"Aye- aye." He smirked pulling out making her moan at the loss.

Before leaving the bed he shared another searing kiss with his oldest friend then pushed her back gently so she was laying on her back. She laid there playing with herself watching impatiently as Harry made his way to the hot mess that was Gil. Cutting the rope that held him to the chair, Harry pulled Gil to his feet and started dragging him to the bed.

"Get up thare." He growled pushing him so he was between Uma's smooth chocolate legs then positioned himself at Gil's back. "Thes is going to hurt a bit, love. Just bare with, alright?"

Closing his eyes in anticipation he nodded, trusting Harry completely. Harry shared a look with Uma who nodded to her nightstand. He nodded back and leaned over to open the door and take out a small tube of blue liquid. They had been planning for this moment for a while and wanted it to be as painless as possible. Gil wondered what the goop was but was suddenly distracted by Uma undoing his gag.

"Eyes on me pretty boy." She moaned. "Harry's going to prepare you, while he's doing that you're going to make sure I'm not left out. Understand?"

He gulped but nodded.

"Yes captain." It came out in a husky whisper sending thrills up both captain and first mate's spines.

"Then get ta it." Harry whispered in Gil's ear.

Without hesitation he leaned down and ran his tongue flat against her core. Uma cried out falling back against the bed in pure bliss as he began to suck on her clit before driving his tongue hungrily inside, lapping up her juices.

"Thas a good boy." Harry hummed kissing down Gil's spine making him moan between Uma's legs.

Knowing he was good and distracted, Harry popped off the cap to the goop and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Rubbing Gil's back to comfort him, he circled the second mate's entrance before gently pushing in. Gil tensed with a hiss as he was penetrated.

It hurt.

"Focus on Uma love." Harry murmured. "It'll start to feel good soon."

Gil chose to do as he was told and put all his focus into pleasuring Uma in order to block out the pain. Said girl praised him for his work as Harry added another finger then another.

"Your doing so good baby." Uma sighed running her fingers through his hair. "It feels so good."

"Ah think he's ready." Harry told her.

"Aw, I was so close." Uma groaned.

"Come 'ere, Gil." Harry hissed pulling him against his chest.

Uma scooted closer lifting her hips so she was level with Gil's cock making his whimper as he felt her heat.

"Aam goin ta enter ya love and yur goin ta enter her at the same time, understand?"

"Yes." Gil sighed.

Slowly Harry pushed inside Gil while pushing said boy into Uma making them one.

Gil was caught a whirlwind of pain and pleasure making him throw his head back with a silent scream. The pure ecstasy of being surrounded by Uma's tightness was rivaled by the acute ache of being entered by Harry's thick shaft plunging him into shear madness.

Once they where all the way in Harry and Uma paused giving Gil a minute to catch his breath. And when he was ready they smiled at eachother. Uma grabbed hold of Gil's knees under her while Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and whispered in his ear.

"Move Gil. Pleasure us."

Nodding Gil began to rock his hips getting used to the feeling of sin so complete. When he got the feel of it he began to throw his hips back and forth violently, riding Harry while pounding Uma. He moaned and cried at the feeling as Uma dug her nails into flesh and bit her lip trying to keep it together. Harry murmured dirty things into his ear while nibbling on it driving Gil crazy.

"Look at how well yer pleasing our capin. Ye love seeing her this way don't ya? Spread out for ya while ye have a cock shoved up yer ass. Don't ya?"

"Yes." Gil moaned letting his head fall back on Harry's shoulder. "I love it."

"Look at me pretty boy." Uma growled, when he did she dug her nails deeper looking straight into his eyes. "You are to never go off on your own like that again. Your life is ours. Never leave our side again."

She knew that this would send him over. Knew that the claim was what he really wanted, even if it sounded false in him mind. And it worked, but the boy knew her so well. He bit his lip keeping himself in check as he locked eyes with her again. Harry growled as Gil grew tighter unable to hold it in any longer.

"Can I cum please captain?" Gil begged.

"You've learned your lesson?"

"Yes captain I'll stay close." He nodded violently.

"Uma." Harry gritted."Ah can't wait any longer."

"Cum." She commanded both of them.

And they did. Falling over the edge together, dragging Uma with them as they plunged into oblivion. Exhausted they collapsed in a heap on Uma's bed panting breathlessly drifting off into sleep.

Gil had never been happier, yet he knew it was fleeting.

Nothing this good is true.

Gil had resigned himself to the fact that what had happened that night was a one time thing. Despite what Uma had said in the heat of the moment. He knew it was just the kind of relationship they had. Just his captain and first mate having a bit of fun. That's not to say he didn't learn his lesson, he never strayed too far from Uma and Harry even when he was banished. Still he was content to live with the memories and let himself think that at least for one night the people he truly cared for cared back.

He was content.

But then they came and changed everything.

He was sitting in the Chip Shoppe arm wrestling with whoever wanted to take him on while Harry sat in the corner laughing at the losers and Uma bustled around annoyed as she served disgruntled customers. It was a normal day. A day where Gil was perfectly happy with everything. No gang battles, no claiming disputes or people looking to kill his captain and first mate. It was a good day.

"Gil son of Gaston."

They all froze in their activities, all except Gil who just pinned his opponent's hand throwing him off the chair. Gil laughed loudly before he realized that it was quiet. Not even Harry was giving a manic laugh at his victory. Confused he looked around seeing everyone was looking to the door. Following their gaze he saw that there was a rather large entourage of men in gold suits.

The royal coats, he recognized. Their the ones that had been taking kids to Auradon. What were they doing here?

"Are any of you Gil, son of Gaston?"

Without thinking Gil stood and gave them a blank stare.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Are you Gil?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"His royal highness, King Ben, wishes to give you this." The lead coat smiled handing the boy a fancy looking scroll.

Gil couldn't read, but he didn't have to to know what the scroll was.

"Ben wants me in Auradon?" He asked more confused than ever. "But my dad tried to kill his, and I helped kidnap him, why would he want me?"

"King Ben is hoping that through you he will be able to bridge a connection to miss Uma and slowly bring her and the rest of the crew over. If you accept the process will begin immediately."

Now he was even more confused. There was no way he could do that. Uma would never agree. And he could never separate himself from the crew or his captain and first mate willing.

His answer was obvious.

"I-"

"Need some time to think about it." Uma answered for him stepping forward while Harry pulled Gil back to the safety of the crew. "Come back tomorrow and he'll have an answer for you."

"Is that what you want Gil?" The man asked.

Gil nodded, knowing his captain was up to something and it was best not to mess up her plans.

"Then we shall be back at noon tomorrow. If you wish to go to Auradon then we will leave immediately."

With that he was gone with all the other coats leaving an awkward silence in the Shoppe.

"What are ye all lookin' at!" Harry barked at the customers.

They flinched and quickly went back to what they were doing before the coats showed up.

"Captain?" Gil's eyes gleamed in askance wondering what she was up to.

"This is perfect." Uma cackled. "Benny boy wants to make a bridge then we'll help him. We'll get our crew off the island, find the wand, break the barrier just enough to get the ship out of here and sail the seven seas free as a bird. And if in the process we get our revenge on Mal and her gang then that's just an added bonus. This is perfect."

Gil got it now. She wanted him to leave to help set them free. He was willing to do whatever his captain wanted, but he didn't want to be separated from them.

"All ye have ta do is be the pretty thing ye are and woo them ta our cause." Harry chuckled.

"Tomorrow you will go and within the month we'll be out of here." Uma smirked. "You got that Gil?"

"Yes captain." He said dejectedly.

Their smirks fell for just a moment before Uma was cupping his cheeks.

"Do this and we're free forever." She cooed.

"Don't worry mate, we'll be ta-gether again soon enough." Harry murmured rubbing the boy's neck.

"Okay." He nodded putting on a fake smile to put the at ease.

The day went on as usual after that. Everyone on the crew with higher spirits than before. Unaware that someone not of theirs had heard all of the trio's conversation.

A new devious plan was hatching, one that could cause war.

That next morning Gil solemnly packed up his few belongings and clothes and said 'see you later' to the crew then gave a nod to his captain and first mate. They nodded back and reminded him of what he had to do.

"I'll get us out of here." He promised.

"We'll see you soon. Don't screw up." Uma warned.

"Now get out ay 'ere." Harry smirked pointing toward the crumbling bridge with his hook.

He nodded again, took a deep breath and began his trek. They decided that he would intercept the coats at the bridge so he could leave faster. That was why he was leaving at eleven rather than sitting around waiting at the chip Shoppe. So on he went, taking the less traveled routes to keep from being running into the rabble of the streets. Which is probably why it was so easy for his unknown stalker to follow him from the roof tops and dropping a potted weed on top his head. One second he was walking along trying to come up with a plan on how to get Ben to trust him and get his friends to Auradon and the next he was seeing stars before everything went dark.

"Phase one complete." He heard right before he sensed nothing.

The chip Shoppe was in an uproar as they celebrated their future freedom. They were so close. All they needed was for Ben to trust them. Uma cackled with her crew as she and Harry swung from the chandeliers and jumped about.

"Excuse me."

The ruckus instantly stopped as they watched the coats swarm the Shoppe.

"Has Gil made up his mind?"

"What do you mean?" Uma scoffed. "He's waiting down at the bridge for you."

"No, he wasn't. We were hoping he would be here with you."

"Thas funny." Harry snorted. "Ye must have missed him. Go on back an aam sure you'll find 'im."

"We had waited there for half an hour. He wasn't there. He never showed."

Uma's smile slowly fell as it dawned on her.

Something happened to Gil.

"Out." She hissed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"OUT!" She thundered scaring off the coats.

"Uma." Harry growled.

"Gil would never disobey me." She gritted. "Something must have happened. Find him Harry."

Nodding he whipped around snarling at the crew.

"What are ye waiting fur, ya sorry sacks. Go find Gil. And when when ye do bring him back to the ship."

Instantly the wharf rats jumped up and rushed out leaving Uma and Harry standing there staring after them.

"Don't worry, Uma darling." Harry assured using his hook to brush a few braids out of her face. "We'll find 'im an set thes right."

"We better." Was her only reply as she followed the crew out the door.

Things slowly came into focus as Gil woke. It was dark wherever he was. His head hurt and trying to move proved to be impossible as his hands were shackled behind his back and his ankles locked together with chains and a pad lock. He was propped against a metal wall that was cold as ice reaching threw his vest making him shiver.

"Ow." He groaned letting his head roll back.

"At least now I know you're not dead."

Snapping forward at the voice only made the pain worse but was surprised to see who it was.

"Heart?" He gawked.

Heart, son of the queen and king of hearts, a slim boy with ratty ravens hair and eyes sporting a red and black checkered hoodie off white pants with no shoes and a red scarf tied tightly around his neck- he never took that thing off, not even in Evil PE- was knelt in front of him sporting a small sad smile for the son of Gaston as he gripped a dirty cup.

"Hey Gil, I'm surprised you remember me." He chuckled softly.

"We were in the same class and you let me copy off you. I didn't even have to threaten you. You just handed it over."

"And I wasn't because I was afraid of you no matter what you may think. I just wanted Mr. Clayton to stop yelling." The boy sighed.

"But then you stopped coming to school." Gil remembered. "You just disappeared. I thought your mom did something but she said that she hadn't seen you in days. What happened?"

Heart cast his eyes to the side fixing his scarf nervously.

"It's a long story." He sighed. "Here drink this."

"What happened?" Gil insisted turning his head from the offered cup.

"Drink and I'll tell you." Heart insisted with an eye roll.

Suspicious of the cup the blonde glared at it. He was tied up in some kind of metal room and Heart just happens to show up. He wasn't the nicest to the kid. This could his revenge. Sensing Gil's train of thought Heart sighed and took a swig from the cup making a show of swallowing it before holding out the cup again. Satisfied that it wasn't poisoned Gil let the boy help him finish of the rest of the cup, soothing his dry throat.

"What happened?" He demanded when he was done.

Heart looked down again playing with his beloved scarf.

"Things got a bit heavy at home so I snuck out. I met someone and they helped me. So I snuck out every night to hang out with them and their gang. One night mom went crazy so I took off and didn't go back. I stopped going to school and just stayed with the gang. That's all."

"Liar." Gil huffed leaning his head back. "I can't read people good, but I know enough about you to know you would never willingly miss out on school. What really happened?"

"Gil-"

"Tell me Heart." Gil urged wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

Heart sighed looking back at the door then at Gil.

"I wasn't lying about meeting someone or the night she went crazy. But that night I took off, I didn't just stay away for the hell of it. I was claimed."

Gil's jaw dropped.

"What by who?"

"... Cain Frollo."

"CAIN!"

Of course Gil knew of him. Cain Frollo was the leader of the Silver Gypsies Caravan. The only son and eldest child of Judge Claude Frollo was one of the nastiest cut throats out there. He even gave Harry a run for his money. He hated his father and his oppressive ways so he became everything his father hated to spite him and to free himself. It sort of backfired as Frollo now hunted his son with the intention of curing him of his sins. So now the Silver Gypsies roamed the Isle putting on shows and stealing to their heart's content always five steps ahead of Frollo and his men. For Heart to become a gypsy he must have been in a lot of trouble with his mom. But now he lost his freedom.

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped." He cried seeing his friend in a new light.

"What would you have done, Gil? Challenged Cain to the right to claim me?"

"Yeah, I would have."

"He would have destroyed you."

"I'm stronger."

"But he's faster, clever and does not play fair. And besides be asked before he did it."

"And you said yes?"

Heart nodded.

"He protects me and I'm as free as anyone can be on the Island."

"But he's-"

"I know. Believe me I know." Heart murmured tightening his scarf.

"Then he's the one that took me." Gil realized. "What does he want with me?"

"He's using you as a bargaining chip for Uma and Harry. I don't know what he wants from them so don't ask."

"And he thinks that'll work?"

"You don't?"

Gil only scoffed.

"I'm just dumb muscle, and a warm body when they feel like having fun. Nothing important. Whatever he tries to use me for they'll just shrug it off and walk away."

"Are you sure about that? Cain's informant seems to think differently."

"What do you mean?"

"H seems to think that Harry and Uma want to claim you."

At that Gil let out a booming boot.

"Yeah right, and I'm the queen of evil."

"... Gil, do you really not see it?"

"See what?"

"The way their eyes follow you or how they Chase away all the girls that hang around you? You don't see that?"

"Their eyes are on me because they're making sure I don't do something stupid. And they chase the girls off 'cause they annoy them."

Heart just stared at the other boy like he grew another head.

"Villains you're so dense sometimes." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"HEART!"

Said boy tensed looking back at the door before standing.

"I have to go. Sounds like this thing is about to go down. I hope it all works out. Really do."

And with that he was gone, leaving Girl with his mind storming with Heart's words.

"... They want to claim me?"

"Uma is gonna kill Gil for messing up the plan." Jonas snorted as he and Desiree scoured the streets. "He probably found a mirror and got stuck there."

"Oh please, no matter what Gil would never disobey Uma like that. If she told him to jump off a cliff he would. We just better find him before she and Harry start drawing swords."

"If it's Gil you're looking for I might be able to help you."

Pausing they spun around to find a boy of average height with blue eyes and hair, his skin so pale it was practically grey. He wore black fingerless gloves and a long bluish black leather trench coat and combat boots.

"H." Jonas growled.

"What do you want demi- dumb." Desiree hissed.

"Oh so funny." The second son of Hades mock laughed stepping out of the shadows. "I'm simply delivering a message. Cain has business with Uma and Harry."

"Tell Cain to shove it. We're busy." Jonas huffed.

"Looking for your lovable oof. Like I said, I can help you with that." He shrugged.

"What did you do with Gil?" Jonas barked only being held back by Desiree.

"I did nothing. You can thank one of Cain's other men."

"What does he want?" Desiree demanded.

"Just a word with your captain and first mate. And if they ever want to see the boy unharmed again they'll come alone." He informed saluting them both and taking his leave calling over his shoulder. "The deadline is sun down. After that can't promise Him will be fully in tacked. What with Cain's temper and all."

Both pirates glared at his retreating back wanting nothing more than to run him through with their swords but knowing they would ensure the wrath of Cain if they did.

"Trail him." Desiree hissed. "I'll go get Uma and Harry. Make sure there are no surprises."

He gave her a stiff nod taking off after him while she ran back for the ship.

"This is taking too long." Uma growled pacing the Lost Revenge's deck. "Where the hell is he."

"I swear once I get my hook in him..." Harry gritted a manic smile spreading across his lips as his imagination carried him away.

"Captain!" Desiree cried running up the gangplank.

"Did ya find him?" Harry demanded.

"Cain took him." She panted.

"WHAT!" Both captain and first mate roared.

"He's holding him hostage. H said they if you want to get him back you have to go to the gypsies camp and talk to Cain alone or they'll hurt him. I told Jonas to trail H to be sure it wasn't a trap."

"Is it?" Uma demanded.

"I don't know he hasn't gotten back to me."

"Who cares about that." Harry snapped. "They've got Gil. They've taken one of ours, they need ta be taken care of."

"Everyone listen up!" Uma hollered getting everyone's attention. "Harry and I going to go handle Cain, the rest of you stay back in case things get bad. Until then stay back."

"Maties, move out." Harry growled.

It didn't matter what it took, they were going to get Gil back unharmed and when this was all over they were gonna do what they should have done in the beginning and make that boy theirs.

Cain was a tall intimidating boy with a fascination for fire. It wasn't uncommon for anyone to see him staring into the camp fire, lighter or candle flame. No one knew why it's just what he did. As the leader of the Silver Gypsies he certainly had the air of one. He had Sandy blonde hair that was shaved on his left side and thick as sheep's whole on the other. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to hold a darkness deeper than Maleficent's soul being contained only by his black rimmed specs. Though he was not a fan of his father he sported his colors only because they were his favorite. He wore a white peasant shirt under a black leather vest and leather pants, one leg red the other purple dotted with sewn in silver coins and leather fingerless gloves to match. In his left ear he had a big old tarnished silver hoop and a ring through the middle of his bottom lip to match. His feet were bare like most of his caravan making them lighter in their feet. They put on plenty of shows while others in his gang robbed everyone in the audience. So they had to be quick and shoes got in the way. Over all he looked like the cut throat leader of a gypsy caravan and that's how he liked it.

Currently the fearless leader was sat by the campfire just staring while Heart- his claimed- sat at his side sharpening a knife.

"Cain."

At the sound of his name he looked up to see his right hand man sauntering his way.

"It's done?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the blue haired boy.

"Yes, the message is sent and they of course had someone following me. They'll find us soon enough."

"Good." The leader nodded standing fall before pulling Heart to his own feet. "Stay close and do what I tell you, understand?"

His claimed nodded but gripped his arm in a desperate matter.

"Cain, no matter how this goes down, please just don't hurt Gil." He begged bitting his lip.

Cain merely shook his arm free and gave him a hard look. Heart accepted his silence and averted his eyes. This was how things worked with them and he couldn't do anything to change it. The best he could do was hope that Uma and Harry agreed to whatever Cain wanted and this would all be over quickly.

"Places everyone, places. We're about to have a few quests." Cain called smirking at the caravan. "It's show time."

Not two minutes latter Uma and Harry wandered into their camp, being surrounded by cackling gypsies with daggers and throwing knives trying to intimidate them. But Uma just rolled her eyes and Harry laughed his eyes wide with mania. The gypsy camp was what one would expect. There were canvas tarps and sheets thrown up everywhere to resemble tents and wagons with makeshift roofs and beds. Pots and pans everywhere along with little trinkets and knick knacks. All this was shoved against an old silo and collapsing barn. Uma was not impressed.

"Welcome, daughter of Ursula, son of Hook." Cain called a cocky smirk slitting his face in two. "We've been waiting for you guys."

"Where is he Cain?" Uma demanded stopping a few feet away from the fire and the pyro on the other side of it.

"Your tall blonde and chiseled?" He asked with a shrug. "He's fine, for now."

"We want ta see him." Harry growled raising his hook.

Cain merely chuckled nodding to Heart. Heart nodded back and ran off to the silo. They waited trading intimidating glares and smirks- guess who was sporting which. When Hear finally came out of the silo the two pirates breathed a silent sigh of relief to see Gil being shoved out, his hands bond and a gag tied tightly around his head, but otherwise unharmed. They locked eyes and all Gil could do was hope they could see how sorry he was. Heart let them see he was fine before dragging him over to Cain where his claimer then roughly forced Gil to his knees at his side.

"See," he smirked. "Your boy is fine. And if you want him to stay that way, you'll do whatever I tell you."

"What do you want?" Uma grunted looking unimpressed.

"Nothing too big, just for you to surrender your territory and work for me."

"Ye have got to bae joking." Harry snorted. "Why would we ever do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll get to watch as your boy is gutted in front of you." He chuckled reaching down to gently caress Gil's cheek with said boy tried to turn away from. "Do as i say and no harm will come to him."

"You'll never let us see him anyway." Uma accused. "If you let him go there is no reason for us to do your bidding. I know you know that. So what's the point?"

"You're not wrong Uma." He admitted undoing Gil's bandana, setting his golden lock free. "I said no harm would come to him. Not that I would let him go. Gil would stay with us. You'd get to see him but no touching or talking. Just looking."

He practically purred at their fury as he carded his fingers through Gil's hair.

"Now don't play hard to get." He mused. "I know that both you and Harry planned on claiming this boy as your own, so he obviously means a bit to you. Here I'll make it an offer you can't refuse." He hooted pulling on Gil's hair roughly so he had no choice but to stand. Giving Heart a wink, Cain wretched the blonde's hair back exposing Gil's thick neck to him. "Do as I say or I claim him."

Unable to keep their cool composure, both captain and first mate drew their blades snarling and ready to strike. But the caravan drew their own weapons halting their assault and locking them in place.

"Tut, tut." Cain tisked. "Now you can't deny your attachment to him."

"He better get yer filthy hands off him or else-"

"Or else what hook?" Cain taunted. "You can't do anything."

"Don't count on it." Jonas roared as he and the rest of the crew surrounded the camp.

"Well that's not fair." Cain pouted.

"Let him go Cain." Uma order leveling him with her sword.

"Not a chance." He snickered.

"Then I guess we'll have to make ya." Harry laughed.

"Get em." Uma shrieked.

But the battle never happened. Just as the pirates were ready to charge Gil's arms came free. He used all the strength he had to pushed Cain away but instead of making a run for Uma and Harry he grabbed Heart taking his knife and pressing it to his throat.

"Stop." He barked as Cain stood back up. "One more step and I slit his throat."

"Gil?" Heart whimpered.

"You little bastard." Cain snarled.

"Order your men to stand down." Gil demanded backing up. "Now!"

Cain glared at his, the camps fire reflecting on his glasses making him look all more intense.

"Stand down." He snarled.

One by one the gypsies did as they were told glaring daggers as Gil continued to back away joining Uma and the others.

"New deal." He called. "I'll give you Heart and you let us walk away. Otherwise he's dead. Deal?"

Cain groaned but nodded.

"Swear it." Gil snarled.

"I swear on my mother's pyre, we'll let you go." He announced.

Everyone knew he meant it then. That was the one thing they all knew about Cain he had truly loved his mother. And when Frollo had burned her alive it changed him.

If be swore on her, he meant it.

Nodding Gil lowered the knife and shoved Heart forward into Cain's waiting arms.

"Let's go." He mumbled.

"Hold on." Uma stopped him glaring at everyone around her then sharing a look with Harry who nodded. "Everyone better be watching!"

She thundered before pulling Gil's face to hers and locking their lips at the same time that Harry leaned in and latched his teeth into his neck. Gil moaned into the kiss as pain and pleasure mixed together before Uma pulled away letting Harry pull him in for another kiss while while Uma bit into the other side of his neck.

They did it. They claimed him. Marked him in front of the crew and their enemies.

No one would or even could deny the claim, not even Gil himself.

"He's our." Harry snarled.

"And anyone who touches him will feel our blades." Uma roared. "So don't even try."

With a cry of victory from their crew they stormed off Gil safely between them.

Cain and the other watched them to feeling the sting of defeat.

Yet Cain's mind was reeling.

"Heart." He gritted. "How did Gil get a key to the cuffs?"

That night the crew were even louder and more rambunctious than normal. Celebrating their victory against the gypsies, getting Gil home safe and sound and their captain and first mate's claiming of the second mate. They drank, sang and danced revelling in their joy.

All except Gil who was sat on a barrel staring at a small key.

"Whas that love?" Harry asked slinging himself over Gil's shoulder.

"The key to the cuffs they used on me." He murmured.

"How'd you get it?" Uma wondered since she knew how terrible a pickpocket he was.

"... Heart slipped it to me when he was bringing me out. He told me to take him hostage. It worked. But now I don't know if he's gonna be alright or not."

"Gil." Uma sighed wrapping her arms around her boy. "If Cain was willing to let us go for Heart, then I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so." Gil moaned.

"Come on pretty." Harry smirked using his hook to lift Gil's chin so he was eye level. "It's a party, enjoy it. It all for ye ya know."

"I thought it was because we beat the gypsies."

"That es part of it." Harry nodded. "But we wouldn't have won if ye hadn't broken free and got a hold of Heart. Ye did thes mate. We're proud of ya."

"Very proud." Uma hummed bringing him down for another kiss.

Harry smiled at the two playing with Gil's hair.

"Yur finally ours." He purred contently pulling him in for his own kiss.

"Finally?" Gil asked cocking his head.

"What did you think we were chasing away all those girls for?" Uma snorted.

"Umm..." was all Gil could say.

"Oh wow." Harry laughed.

"C'mon baby boy." Uma smiled pulling Gil out onto the deck, "This party is all about you and I am not gonna let you sit here and sulk."

"Aye, if ye keep that up we'll have ta punish ya." Harry smirked coming up behind him. "So let's have fun."

"Okay." Gil smiled forgetting about the gypsies. "But what about Auradon?"

"Ben can stuff his invitation." Harry snorted.

"If he wants you he's gonna have to take us. We're not letting you out of our sight for the rest of your natural life." Uma promised. "Now shut up and dance."

Smiling he let them lead him into the middle of the deck where he enjoyed his night with his claimers and the crew.

Though he enjoyed the after party that the three held in Uma's quarters later more.

He finally had was he's always wanted. He belong to Uma and Harry just as he always has. But now he was one heart claimed by two.

There it is. This was a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you think of it. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. See you in the next story.


End file.
